Mismagius's Sexy Suspender Striptease
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Mismagius performs an act of fornication upon herself!
1. Chapter 1

**Mismagius's Sexy Suspender Striptease**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: This is either the best thing I have written, or the worst thing I've written. Depending on your point of view, of course. Don't ask why I did this, I just got bored out of my mind and figured, "Ah Fuck It". So yeah, this is how this pathetic, or rather masterful, fanfic was born. Anyway, I gotta get high off on my french fries. See ya in hell!

Disclaimer: All the Pokemon belong to Nintendo.

* * *

"Traps," A shiny-colored Mismagius stated as she was attacked by Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, who all feasted on her ghastly body. Nearby, in an oddly shaped tower that was carved to be like a Mismagius, our super sexy, **buttalicious** heroine, a normal-colored Mismagius, sighed as she looked at herself in her mirror, all alone in her secluded, dark lair. She looked at her stomach, poking it with her floaty arms as she shook her head with displeasure, simply sighing.

"Dear oh dear... it looks like little old me is getting fat again..." Mismagius commented as she sighed, looking at her beautiful butt, "And if I don't do something to prevent this, my butt is going to get bigger than the cheese, the salami, and the baloney combined." She shook her head as she decided to move away from the mirror, opening up one of the nearby treasure chests. "Hopefully there's something in here that'll bring out my good looks... and keep my butt in perfect harmony..."

She tossed several dresses out of the golden-crested treasure chest, searching deeply into the chest as she picked up a purple jewel. Observing it closely, Mismagius hung the jewel around her chest, heading back to the mirror and taking a good look at it. She stared for several minutes, before clamoring with joy, clapping her faint hands together as she giggled with glee.

"Yes! Oh yes!" Mismagius proclaimed as she was satisfied, turning around and heading out the door of her lair as she stated to herself boldly, "Wait until the guys here about this! Teeheehee!" She paused breifly, looking at her butt as she smiled. "And hopefully, my awe inspiring ass won't distract anyone. _Butt_ of course, I can't help it. Ehehehe!"

As soon as Mismagius left her lair, a bus ran over her, sending her tumbling in the clear blue sky as white lightning cracked in the sky, sugar cubes falling as dark clouds filled the sky.

Nearby, a young Ralts was going for a little walk, when suddenly, an ice cream truck landed on her. She moaned in pain as Mismagius then landed on her, flattening the Ralts like a pancake. Mismagius rubbed her sore butt as a snooping Wynaut noticed this, fapping off with glee as he ran off into the bushes. Mismagius shook her head as several Staravia surrounded her, wanting to make love to the ghost-type Pokemon.

"This is... rather embarrassing..." Mismagius stated as she slightly blushed, looking down at her jewel, "Is it because of the jewel I'm wearing Or is it something else? OOH!" She yelped in a high-pitch scream as a shiny-colored Staravia stroked her butt, making her slightly blush as the shiny Staravia drooled. Mismagius growled as she slapped the shiny Staravia, floating up towards a pile of rocks nearby.

"GET HER SEXY BUTT BACK 'ERE!" One of the seven Staravias shouted as they all chased after Mismagius.

Mismagius turned around and screamed as she saw the Staravia flying towards her. She turned around, looking down the cliff, to see several Pokemon below, doing stuff no Pokemon would do. Mismagius sighed as she closed her eyes, jumping off the cliff as the Staravia decided to follow her down.

"Aww yeah, Waluigi, wa ha ha!" A Vigoroth randomly shouted as he shoved in several pies down the throat of an innocent Buneary, who was trying to pee in the bushes.

Nearby the two Pokemon was a Croagunk, who was jerking off after looking at a nearby statue of himself, looked up Mismagius falling right on him. He groaned in pain as his scaly penis hung out, shaking violently as Mismagius popped up, rubbing her stomach as she turned to her right, seeing the Buneary crying in pain as the Vigoroth laughed at her pain. Suddenly, Mismagius was ambushed by the seven Staravia, who tried getting their feathery penises into Mismagius' ghastly butt. Mismagius lit her red eyes as she screamed loudly, pushing away the Staravia as she hid behind the Croagunk statue.

"I gotta find a way to-" Mismagius muttered as she was suddenly interrupted by Waluigi, who was there for no reason at all. "What The Fuck?"

Waluigi turned around, folding his arms as he stared at Mismagius as if she was a giant, juicy, warm cheeseburger. "Don't give me that look, pinhead," He stated as he started walking up in thin air, his footprints left hanging as they evolved into several bones, smacking each other for no reason.

Mismagius growled as she glared at Waluigi. "Who's that egg head callin' a _pinhead_?" She grumbled as she folded her arms, telling herself, "Why, I don't even fart! How can I be a pinhead if-" She yelped in pain again as she felt her butt stung by a needle. Rubbing it, she turned around, to see a horny Mijumaru staring at her, blushing as she giggled naughtily. Mismagius rolled her eyes as she mumbled to herself, "Oh great. Let me guess, you're a lesbian-"

Mismagius was grabbed by a whip, wrapped around the neck as she started smacking in between the Croagunk statue and the butt of a Wailord, who was eating several cartridges of Pokemon Gold and Silver. Mismagius screamed as her voice became higher pitched, her entire body twisting as she popped, her body being reduced to shreds as she reformed, floating away as everyone was distracted. However, she was blasted with several ice creams hitting her in the face, the culprits being several pesky Chimecho, who were having some fun as they pooped out ice cream and tossed it at Mismagius. Mismagius was going to attack the Chimecho with a Shadow Ball, but her butt was pierced by a Cross Poison from the horny Croagunk, who laughed as he made an awesome face. Mismagius then popped herself into a balloon as she drifted away, getting scorched by a Flamethrower attack from a Garchomp, who was chasing Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina as he demanded a **PRRRROMOTION**.

Mismagius groaned in pain as the flames forced her to turn back into normal, her body falling down towards the STaravia, who all took the advantage to get close to Mismagius. Mismagius screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Mismagius groaned as she was tied to a stop sign. She looked at the red-colored oval shield as she struggled to move. She looked around, seeing that she was inside a soon-to-be-erupting volcano. She gasped as she continued struggling, not much to her avail.

"This is just great!" Mismagius pouted as she glanced at her sexy butt, which was tried close to the steel pole holding the stop sign. "My poor tush is getting sore just thinking about being stuck here."

"Fret not, young miss!" Darkrai heroically proclaimed as he suddenly appeared, wearing underwear on top of his head as he saluted. "I, the great and powerful **Captain Douglas Jay Darkrai**, shall save you!"

Mismagius narrowed her eyes as she blankly stared at Darkrai. "You're kidding me, right?" She retorted as she sighed.

Darkrai frowned, rubbing his head with his left hand as he shrugged. "Well, it was either this, or be forced to watch re-runs of Banjo-Kazooie."

"Banjo-Kazoowha?" Mismaguius repeated as she blinked in astonishment, the name going over her head.

Suddenly, the volcano started to shake violently, and red hot fire erupted all over Mismagius, frying Darkrai, who was blasting off again into the clear blue sky. Within the fire were pink sprinkled donuts, all of which made Mismagius feel gassy.

"Urp… donuts… my number one friend…" Mismagius mumbled as she melted, turning into a pile of pink goo as she fell in the sewers. The entire volcano erupted as it destroyed itself, the fire wreaking the entire grassy meadows surrounding it. Mismagius pulled herself out of a bluish warp portal as she gasped, holding her chest as she closed her eyes. "Oooh… that was harsh. I don't think-"

Mismagius gasped as her eyes widened up, turning yellow as she glanced behind her, to see a Crawdaunt groping her ghastly ass. Mismagius growled as she slapped the Crawdaunt across the face.

"Touching innocent ghosts in inappropriate spots…" Mismagius stated as she shook her right index finger at the perverted Crawdaunt, "That's GOOD."

The Crawdaunt rubbed the back of his head in confusion as Mismagius giggled, kissing the Crawdaunt in the forehead as she floated up into an upside down silver platted toilet that was floating in the air. "Ewww! Someone forgot to flush in here!"

"Sorry…" A wandering iplup muttered as she blushed, rubbing the back of her head. "I was having some roast beef jerky with my letters, and I didn't-"

Mismagius screamed as she was belched out of a tuba, landing in a bizarre purple-colored sky with green stripes all over the place as several steel plates passed by. Mismagius rubbed her butt as she pondered deeply, before crashing into a large version… of her own butt. "Oww! What the-" She looked up, gasping in shock as she saw her own butt in front of her. "EEEP! My b-b-butt… it's so… HUGE!"

"Moar like xbox hueg, amirite," A snooping Rhyperior muttered as he placed his right hand on his chest, laughing heartily as several French fries fell on him.

Mismagius gasped as her gigantic butt sucked her inside, causing her to fall into a strange abyss filled with pink hearts, rainbow confetti, and losta spaghetti as Mismaguis screamed, her high-pitch voice echoing through the entire abyss. Giratina poppd his head out from several statues of Mismagius nearby, laughing evilly at Mismagius's misfortune as he winced, his wings sprouting over his beautiful head.

Mismagius burped some bubbles as she opened her eyes slowly, rubbing her head as she groaned. She got up, turning around as absolute pitch black surrounded her. She wondered where she was as she called out for anyone.

"Hello? Hello!" Mismagius called out as she looked around, seeing nothing but the pitch black. "Anyone there?" Receiving no answer, she sighed as she patted her smooth butt with her right hand, remarking to her rear, "Well, at least you're all right and dandy. As long as nothing happens to you, I'll be happier than..." She yawned as she closed her bright red eyes, practically leaving her open to anything. Suddenly, she was impaled in the butt from a spear, the spear being a sedated object as it made Mismagius drift off to sleep faster.

Out of nowhere popped up two Drifloon, who giggled with glee as they surrounded the sleeping Mismagius. The two balloon-like Pokemon glared at each other as they each wanted to claim Mismagius for their own gain.

"I saw her first! She's my precious booty!" The Drifloon on the left, a female, remarked rashly as she bumped into the Drifloon on the left, which was a male specimen.

"Oh yeah? Her butt was practically made for guys like me!" The male Drifloon snapped back as he used Confuse Ray on the female Drifloon, pushing her aside as he approached Mismagius, going around her and stroking her butt as he giggled, being sexually aroused. "Ehehehehe... this is what I'm talking about... hoo yeah..."

Little did he realize that the female Drifloon snapped out of her confusion, sending an Omnious Wind attack at the male Drifloon, which blew him and Mismagius away in the pitch black. Realizing what she did, the female Drifloon slapped herself as she headed after Mismagius and the male Drifloon, wanting to claim Mismagius for her own gains. Mismagius simply continued snoozing her many troubles away.


	3. Chapter 3

Mismagius woke up as she yawned loudly, letting out a loud belch as she rubbed her stomach. Blinking, she opened her eyes as her eyes were open, hovering over... absolutely nothing. Did I mention that she was at the very bottom of the ocean?

"Wow... I never knew that the ocean could be so-" Before Mismagius could reply, her butt was stung by a swift Luvdisc, who was snoo**ping as** usual around in the sea. Mismagius yelped as she rubbed her butt, turning to face the Luvdisc. "Can I help you?"

The Luvdisc blankly stared at Mismagius as it simply stayed in place. Mismagius gave the Luvdisc an odd glance as the Luvdisc swam all around Mismagius, aiming its glance at Mismagius's faint butt. Mismagius, however, noticed and turned around, shielding her butt.

"Stop looking at my bubble butt!" Mismagius blurted out as she slightly blushed, her yellow eyes widening with fear as she realized what she blurted out. "Whoops..."

"B-b-bubble butt?" Luvdisc blurted as it started giggling. Mismagius could tell that the Luvdisc was a female from the innocent girlish giggling. "Bubble butt! Bubble butt!"

Mismagius groaned as she lowered her hat over her face, moaning to herself, "Oooh, I knew I should have switched the pie with the lime..."

"Switch the pie! Switch the pie!" The Luvdisc giggled as she summoned a random cherry pie, tossing it at Mismagius's face. She then summoned more different flavor pies, chucking each and every one of them at Mismagius. "Switch the pie! Switch the pie! Switch the pie!"

Mismagius screamed as she was eventually covered by the pies, being successfully buried under the pies. The Luvdisc giggled as she continued repeating Mismagius's last sentence.

"**SWEETCH DA PEYE, SWEETCH DA PEYE, SWEETCH DA PEYE!**" The young Luvdisc loudly repeated as she swam away, leaving behind the fainted Mismagius under the multitude of awesomely delicious, different flavored fruity smooth pies.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh... why am I feeling so cheery?" Mismagius asked as she noticed that she was feeling better than usual. She was in the home of Froslass, a good friend of hers.

Froslass took a good look at Mismagius, chuckling as she placed her right hand over her mouth. "My my, Mismagius. You look charming today." She admitted, closing her eyes as she nodded to the notion.

"R-really?" Mismagius gasped as her eyes widened, her hands on her cheeks as she giggled, closing her eyes as she slightly turned away towards the left. "Well, it's obviusly the donuts doing their magic..." She patted her stomach as she giggled, her eyes still closed shut.

Froslass continued chuckling until the word donuts was muttered, causing her to freeze in her position as she stared oddly at Mismagius. "Wait. Donuts? You didn't tell me you eat donuts."

Mismagius rubbed the back of her head as she glanced at Froslass sheepishly. "Well, how did you think my beautiful butt got to be what it is?" She turned around, pointing at her butt as she directed it towards Froslass. "If it wasn't for those delicious jelly-filled donuts, my butt would be flater than a piece of paper!"

"...That doesn't even make sense..." Froslass replied as she faceplamed herself, shaking her head as she sighed, looking down at the icy floor.

Mismagius frowned as she patted Froslass on the head, kissing her to make up for any confusion she may have caused. "Of course, my dear Froslass. Now if you excuse me..." She turned around, heading out of the house as she tripped on an ice cube, landing on her butt.

Froslass covered her mouth as she tried not to laugh, as Mismagius got back up, getting run over by a herd of Camerupt, who were all running after a pesky Wynaut, who put mud in their homemade, fireproof cheery pies.


	5. Chapter 5

Mismagius gasped as she approached a set of bushes. She was as far away from the other Pokemon as possible, much to her delight as she tried to cover her beautiful, attractive butt. Looking up at the clear blue sky, Mismagius sighed as she hid inside the bushes.

"Well, all I have to do is just stay here for a couple minutes, and I'll be fine," Mismagius reassured herself as she sighed, closing her eyes. "At least I can-"

Just as she was relaxing, she sat on a sharp needle. Mismagius yelped as she went high in the air, screaming as her beautiful butt was in pain. A horny Croagunk popped out of the bushes, chuckling as he was the one responsible for the needle.

"Nye ha ha. I always get what I want," The Croagunk muttered to himself as he shortly gave himself a **PRRRROMOTION**. However, this sadly did not last long for poor old Croagunk, as Mismagius crushed him with her big butt, much to his horny delight.

"Oww... what idiot would put that there?" Mismagius groaned as she rubbed her butt, frowning. "That's NO Good."


	6. Chapter 6

Mismagius panted as she continued running from the extremely horny Staravia, who were flying as fast as they could so they could get Mismagius's sexy, beautiful big butt. Mismagius was cornered in a deep end, much to her displeasure, as the Staravia got closer and closer.

"Stand back!" Mismagius threatened as she started sweating nervously, "Or I'll... fart!"

All of the Staravias stared blankly at Mismagius as they looked at each other bizarrely.

"You just said yourself that it's impossible to fart," One of the Staravia admitted as he rubbed the back of his head.

Mismagius's eyes widened as she knew she was in deep shit now. "Oh... hehehehe..."

The Staravia all shrugged as they jumped onto Mismagius, all of them getting their chance to bang Mismagius up the ass. Mismagius screamed as the Staravia cooed with joy, their pingases finally getting the **prrrromotion** they so long deserved.


	7. Chapter 7

Mismagius was being tortued by a large piece of vanilla cake. Mismagius bliunked as she was zapped, the piece of cake not taking too kindly to her.

Suddenly, Zekrom and Reshiram both bursted into the castle, looking at Mismagius, then at the piece of cake, and then at each other.

"I got here first," Zekrom stated as he flexed his muscles. "Back off, white and furry."

"No, I got here first," Reshiram replied as he pushed Zekrom back. "Armor head with tattoos."

"What, with your wang?" Zekrom stated as he pointed at Reshiram's bottom wing, zapping it with a bolt of bluish electricity.

"Better than your fat ass!" Reshiram snorted as he fired a Flamethrower at Zekrom's head.

Zekrom and Reshiram began beating the ever loving crap out of each other as Mismagius sighed, turning invisible and floating out of the castle. The piece of cake then melted, sad that Mismagius was no longer its prisoner.


End file.
